


Party Invites

by Aimisaway



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimisaway/pseuds/Aimisaway
Summary: Trying to write a new fic
Relationships: Jerome/Jordan (Recess)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Only them

When hearing he got invited for a party Lawson threw, Jerome had to admit he was kind of surprised. Quickly he learned his friend also got the invite, but for some reason Bob didn’t. At least, they presumed that he didn’t since he hasn’t said anything about it. Lawson did look up to King Bob and the former Playground King was now quite popular in High School. However, both his old lackeys had decided to not tell him about this party, mostly to avoid that he would be offended or would decide to show up anyways.

At the moment Jerome was actually sitting on one of the benches in the gym watching the basketball team practice, Bob was part of it and he had asked him to watch. There were a few other students as well on the benches, but Jerome didn’t really pay attention to them. Also not much to Bob to be honest.  
When the try-outs for the team were two years ago during their first year here, Bob signed up straight away. While he liked football more, he was still pretty good on the court so it wasn’t really a surprise that he got in. Since a few of the older members left as they had graduated, what happened every year, the team got new members this year. Again. Vince and Lawson were between those and the two rivals had it still going on. Sometimes it looked like they forgot they were actually on the same team. Lawson could have joined a year early, if he didn’t show up too late for the try-outs. He still got in, so it didn’t seem to be a problem anymore. Jerome followed the boy with his eyes, making himself a reminder in his head to talk to him when this was done .

  
The coach blew on his whistle to let the boys know they were done for today and the public got up to go do their own stuff. Vince went to see his friends probably, but Lawson decided to shoot a few hoops. Just for extra practice. His first try bounced on the metal of the basket and almost hit him in the face, he cursed with frustration under his breath and picked up the ball. Just as he got ready for his second try, the voice of Jerome gave him almost a heart attack. At Third Street School the fellow already had a talent to just show up suddenly without any warning and he didn’t lose that talent at all. “Man, Jerome. Please warn a guy next time’’ he said turning around. At that point he also realized that he had no idea what Jerome actually said to him, so with a questioning look he hoped the other would repeat it. “I was wondering if I could ask something about the party’’ Jerome began. Lawson kind of already did have an idea where this was going and he did have an answer.

  
“Shoot’’

  
“Why didn’t you invite Bob?’’

  
There it was, Lawson couldn’t help but chuckle and as he threw the ball again he replied; “I like Bob but he always gets the attention at parties’’ he told Jerome, this time the ball did go through the basket. “Besides, then you two can also enjoy it’’ -he continued-“More than otherwise’’. Jerome seemed to be satisfied with that answer and after a thank he left the gym as well, only leaving Lawson at that point.

During the class of mister Lee, the science teacher, Jerome was still thinking about what Lawson told him. Mostly when he got invited to a party Bob was also there, the latter was probably more important to invite, and he had the tendency to stay with his former boss. Of course, he didn’t work for him anymore, but old habits don’t die. On the other side, Bob also didn’t really get used to the fact that he didn’t have a Royal Court in High School and he would still give orders. To be fair, it was less than in sixth grade and Jerome did have a feeling he tried. He would thank them and the orders came more in the form of questions. Who knew, maybe next year he would just stop doing it altogether.

  
Also, what was mister Lee talking about? While he wasn’t a top A-student, Jerome did get good grades for most of his classes, but then he should really pay attention. Especially since science was one of the subjects his grades were lower, it wasn’t really up his alley. He started reading in his book, trying to find where the teacher was. Besides him Jordan pointed at a line in the book. Jerome mumbled a soft thanks and continued to follow the lesson, forgetting about the party for now.


	2. White lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna keep those short chapters..and yeah, more boring stuff.

“Something’s troubling you’’ was literally the first thing Jordan said when they left the classroom. When you have been friends since Kindergarten, you were going to learn to notice stuff like that. Jerome was not the person to expose his emotions, actually even less now, but for Jordan it didn’t take much to see something was up. Jerome knew this and he also knew denying it wouldn’t matter. Not that he intended to do so. “Do you think we don’t enjoy parties?’’ he asked as he thought about his own experiences at those kinds of meetings. As far as he was aware he had fun, but maybe that wasn’t clear enough or he didn’t have enough fun. “Well, I mean, I enjoy them most of the times’’ his friend replied as he stood still by his locker. While being busy switching the books he needed he continued. “Just because I don’t go dancing on the table or other weird stuff, doesn’t mean I’m not having a good time’’ he grinned at Jerome who had a light chuckle. No, the both of them weren’t the kind of people to do that.

As they walked to the next class, lucky enough they had a break after that one, it was Jerome’s turn to reply. “I think they see us more busy with Bob than with the party’’ he implied remembering what Lawson told him. It seemed that Jordan was kind of upset with that, he tried way less to cover his emotions. “Well, I’m trying not to be busy with him but he won’t let me’’ he vented and the taller of the two really hoped Robert wasn’t nearby. Jordan talked about how he tried to talk with other students at those parties, but always was interrupted by Bob who needed something. A drink, someone else, a song request. Whatever. While he explained that Jerome realised that he has indeed seen Jordan talk with other guests but those talks never took long because as he already said, he was always interrupted by Bob.

Well, sometimes also by Jerome, but he never seemed to mind that as much.

“So yeah, I’m happy that Lawson didn’t invite him’’ the bespectacled boy finished his rant. A voice sounded from behind them, a very familiar voice. “Who didn’t Lawson invite for what?’’. Both turned around, their faces white as a sheet. Robert, Bob, also has been known as King Bob was not as imposing as he used to be for them(in fact, Jerome was actually taller than him now), but he was still intimidating. They could tell him the truth, but both knew that he was going to ask Lawson about this and most likely would make sure he was invited anyways. Which was an outcome neither of them wanted, so they quickly thought about an excuse.

“Skeens, for a soccer match he organised’’ Jordan made up.

“Uh yes! You know, because he kind of has a history to not play fair’’ Jerome continued, already more calm. “Why don’t I know anything about this and you do?’’ Bob wasn’t going to let it go that easily. The two friends shot glances at each other, but lucky enough Jerome already thought of something. “He asked us to be the referees’’ he told, which wasn’t a really weird idea. They were the referees in the soccer tournament they had in elementary school. “And I guess he forgot about you, I mean, we thought you were invited’’ Jordan finished the story innocently. Hopefully it worked. Bob was about to talk when the bell rang for the second time, telling the students that they really had to go to their next lesson. “Ok then’’ their former boss muttered and walked away. For a short moment Jordan and Jerome looked each other with slight disbelief in their eyes. That really worked? But they didn’t think too much about it and went to their own classes. Lucky enough they weren’t in the same class as Bob.

During their lunch in the canteen the quite muscled figure of Lawson came their way. Jerome already saw him heading for their table and he didn’t have a good feeling about this. Bob probably wasn’t staying silent about what they told him. It was remarkable how much Lawson’s looks changed since Third Street School, but with all the sport he still did it was not something you could call a surprise. Of course, most of them were changed. He also got a more defined body and Jordan did lose some weight, he was kind of stocky now. Maybe now wasn’t the time to think about looks, as Lawson clearly wasn’t here for that.

“Did you guys tell Bob I organized a soccer match” he immediately asked, not wasting any time. Strangely enough he asked it very softly, as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear it. Jordan nodded, you could already see the worry in his eyes. Okay, Bob knew that they had lied and he would not like that. He also would get them back for trying to pull a stunt like that. To their surprise Lawson laughed as he joined them at the table. “Don’t worry, I understood what happened and played along’’ he said very proudly.

The three of them continued talking and had quite a bit of fun, but sadly enough Lawson had to go back to class. Jordan and Jerome had a free hour now, which they wanted to use to work on some homework. While shifting through math Jerome couldn’t help but still worry and he saw that his friend seemed to do the same. If Bob discovered the truth, the both of them plus also Lawson would probably not hear the end of it. Bob was popular now and he was still friends with T.J and his crew who joined the school this year. They didn’t change much and well, if Bob would work together with them. A shudder went over Jerome’s back and not because of the hell that was laying in front of him. He really hoped that party was going to be worth it.


	3. I'm not sure where I was going with this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcohol abuse and light mental abuse in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still writing this...trying to put the gang in it as well.

“Catch!’’ Vince shouted at T.J as he threw the ball in a loop to his friend, who after he caught it started to dribble it towards the basket. Practice with his friend was always good and he could also help T.J get better at it, so they helped each out. It was a pity that the others couldn’t make it, but maybe next time. As he tried to take the basketball away from Detweiler, he started a conversation as a way to distract the other. “So, this party. You’re going?’’ it was not exactly talk of the day, but for them it was one of the few parties they got invited to. Actually, it was the second one from a higher grade. “Yeah, sure’’ T.J replied, but continued to hold control over the ball anyways.

“Lawson probably wants to show how good he is at partying’’

Vince could touch the ball with a finger before T.J took him away again and did a step aside.

“Let’s show him how to do it then’’

“Yeah, but strange he didn’t invite Bob’’

To Vince surprise, this did caught his friend of guard and he quickly swooped the ball away from him, holding it in his hands. “You didn’t know?’’ he asked, although it truly wasn’t that important.

“No, but I guess they can’t invite him to everything’’ T.J half joked as he shrugged. Vince chuckled and threw the ball one last time through the hoop. As it bounced on the pavement they walked inside his house, continuing about the whole Bob thing.

“So, I guess his two goons also aren’t coming?’’ T.J wondered, thinking about the two who still seemed to follow Bob around and do his bidding.

“I actually believe they were invited’’

_______________________________________________________________________________

Robert, more known as Bob and formerly King Bob, was playing on his Gameboy while Jordan was reading through his math book. To be honest, Bob asked him for help because he didn’t understand any of this week’s chapter. Yet he kind of got distracted. His friend didn’t seem to mind it, before you knew he was making Bob’s homework. When he put the book away however, Bob looked up slightly surprised. “I need to go, sorry’’ his friend said as he stood up and without another word walked out the bedroom door. King Bob heard the front door close very loudly, almost as he slammed it. What was his problem? Robert decided to ignore it and got back to his game. The math book still laying on the floor.

Why did he do that? Jordan turned around to look at the house of his…friend? He wanted to help him with his homework and at the next moment he was doing the homework alone. Oh yes, that was why he walked away. He felt frustrated, almost angry. Maybe he should just head home or take a walk to clean his head. Jordan went for the second option and decided to go around the block. He didn’t really understand why it was so difficult for Bob to not behave like that, he was only king for a year and they were friends before that. So why couldn’t they just go back to how it was in the fifth grade? Well, at least with how they were together. He kicked against an empty soda can, which flew into the grass. Maybe he should have picked it up, but then he was once again picking up other mans trash. He had his own trash to pick up. Big change that if he got home, his old man had already one glass too many. Or rather, more than one glass.

However, as he walked inside the house he quickly noticed that it was empty. It seemed that his dad was out, most likely visiting friends. Hopefully there wouldn’t be too much drank there. Not complaining about his father’s absence Jordan went over to his schoolbag he has left here before he went to Bob. After all, he still had to do his own homework.

Yet, as he sat at the table with the books and notebooks laying in front of him, he found that he could not find the concentration. His mind kept wandering around, not at all being interested in math. It could be that reading the same stuff again with only a walk as break the problem was and he decided to take a short break. Maybe eat something. He started to scavenge the fridge, seeing if there was something worth in it. Eventually he was eating a simple cheese sandwich while watching the news on tv, using today’s updates as a distraction for his thoughts. There mainly was some nation and worldwide news, with not much going on at where he lived. Most of it was just about misery, making Jordan feel pretty relieved actually that he only had an alcoholic father. When he could, he would move out, but a lot of people in the world could not escape from their situations.

Just as he turned the tv off, the phone rang. Surprised he picked up but before he could even ask who was calling, he heard his father slurred voice on the other side.

“Charlie wants to throw me out, come pick me up’’

Charlie was the owner of a small bar nearby, one of dad’s favourite places. He was probably using their phone while he still had a change. Jordan felt disappointed to know that instead of visiting friends as he first thought, dad had been drinking again. He also felt angry with Charlie, who let it happen and then didn’t do much of help.

“I can’t drive, you know’’ he started, even though he was at the age to learn driving, he didn’t have the money for lessons.

“Just get your worthless ass over here’’ was the reply he got before he was cut off. 

A sigh left his mouth before he went outside again. It was better to walk home with his father, he knew, but there honesty was a thought in his mind about just leaving him there. Only then he could not prevent what would happen if he did that, it wouldn’t be the first time his dad landed in prison. Most of the times it was only a few hours and Jordan was able to bail him out with some emergency money in the house, but he did have to sleep alone one time. Looking back at that moment, he liked it even though he felt sorry for his father.

It was the moment he decided that he wanted to leave as quick as possible.

He found mister Lockheart outside the bar, leaning against the wall. Seemed like his balance was also not working properly anymore. When his dad noticed him he started to walk over to him or more like swaying over to him. To be far, Jordan had seen worst and they probably would make it to home without much trouble.

This time there wasn’t much coming from the older man, also not a thank you for bringing me home after I got drunk again. Jordan did not complain, he rather walked in silent. As he gave his old man an arm, the two somehow started making their way to home.


End file.
